


Hazy

by catonthefence



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonthefence/pseuds/catonthefence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy knows soft science, she'll know what to do. She always does when it comes to people. Yeah, I'll go talk to Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy

Tony thrashed and shook as he panted and tried to breathe in more air. His lungs won't seem to  cooperate but refused to stop the lewd whine that he'd only realized was coming from him. A voice in the back of his head murmured how loud he was getting but was soon silenced when a particularly hard thrust that was angled just so made his mind crash into static and driving his body further into a frenzy. He was mewling now, Tony realized. If his brain could figure out how to function again at the moment , he would have found it a little funny. The Tony Stark, billionare, playboy, philantrophist, Ironman, reduced to a babbling, writhing mess. 

His orgasm crashed into him out of nowhere. Eyes wide and mouth opened in a long deep moan that only _he_ could wring out of him. He didn't stop though. The bastard's smile just grew. His self satisfied smirk now a full on grin as he realized he'd found Tony's sweet spot and decided to set a new punishing pace that had Tony's free hand scrambling for purchase at the arm braced at the space by his ribs, his other hand trapped in the others's grip above his head.

             _"No more... PleaseIcan't...ohgod!! Toomuch"_

Tony had his head thrown back, his body taunt as a bow as it shook uncontrollably for the man who, living up to his namesake, was wreaking torturously sweet havock, bending Tony' s body to his every whim. Tony could hear himself begging, his mouth had finally decided to join the coup and cross to the dark side. His voice sounded wrecked and broke into screams of "more" "yes" and "please" in between his breathless pleas of "can't" and "toomuch". He was carefully, almost tenderly, raining kisses, nips and sucks on all of Tony that he could reach. Making soothing noises that would be drowned out by Tony's frantic begging if he wasn't so close to the man's ear. _"just one more my love. Please, for me?"_  his voice just as wrecked but so saccharine, smoky and almost hypnotic. _"together??"_ his voice almost pleading as he looked Tony in the eye. Tony couldn't understand. He could hear him but it's like he's covered in a haze, like his being was unravelling and his world coming undone. "ok" was all he could blurt and not a moment later, his mouth was on his. He could hear him honest to god growling as his thrusts became uncoordinated and just this side of rough that had Tony's vision whiting out like a freakin fairylight.

 He had both of Tony's wrists held down on one hand now, his body a too warm weight pushing Tony into the mattress, his every drive making both Tony and his custom bed groan.Tony threw his head back and came with a shout. He could feel his insides squeeze tight, making the man in him feel bigger. His grip on Tony's hip became bruisingly tight as he bit the curve of Tony's neck and came with a deep roll of his hips. Each push in hitting Tony just so that aftershocks sent him whining and his whole body trembling like a leaf. 

It was really too much. Tony could feel his body slowly shutting down. He tried to say something but all he could manage was a mumble.  _"I've got you, my Anthony." __he whipered as he pushed a stray hair out of Tony's face. Tony whimpered as the man made to move away. He looked at Tony with a fond smile and gathered the smaller man to his arms. _"Hush, my love"_ he whispered and placed a tender kiss at Tony's hair, then his forehead, his eyes and finally his lips. _"I'm here, sleep."_  He pulled the smaller man tighter into his arms and tucked his face at the crook of his neck. _"My Loki"_ he mumbled as he drifted to sleep, brushing his nose at the curve of Loki's neck. The last thing he heard was the man's chuckling reply. _"Yes, I am"__

 

 

Tony woke up with a start and scrambled off his custom california king. he almost faceplanted on the floors when his knees gave out partway of his escape; dripping in sweat, flushed and trembling. Sprawled on the floor with a pillow clutched in a white-knuckled grip, he stared at his bed like it had betrayed him. The dream felt so real. Too fucking real in fact that if Tony closed his eyes,he could catalouge _his_ phantom touches on his body. Hell, his eyes are wide open but he could feel his hand on his wrist and the imprint of his warm fingers on his hip.

 

"DARCY!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Mother Nature visited to give me my monthly kick in the groin (TMI??) and then gave me this in my ibuprofen-induced dream. Dunno where this came from or where this is going, just typed it after i woke up as accurately as i could.


End file.
